sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Keep (Tangerine Dream album)
The Keep (1997) is the twenty-third soundtrack album by Tangerine Dream and their fifty-eighth overall. It is the soundtrack to the movie The Keep (1983). A limited run of 150 CDs were sold at a concert by the group in the UK in 1997. Virgin soon announced that the album would be available for general release in early 1998, but legal issues with the film studio stopped the release. In 1999, Tangerine Dream's own record label sold 300 copies of the Millennium Booster album set that included The Keep with a different cover. Track listing "Puer Natus Est Nobis" is a Christmas mass composed by Thomas Tallis around 1554 - this track is from the introit, "Gloria", and is credited as "Gloria" from the "Mass for Four Voices". This theme appears in the film when the demon saves Eva from the soldiers. "Heritage Survival" and "The Night In Romania" first appeared in several live concerts during the 1982 "Logos" tour, but were not titled as such until the soundtrack release. The tracks appear in the film when Cuza rejects the demon. "Canzone" appears to be an original composition for the film and is used in the scene where Cuza triumphantly brings the Talisman to the surface. None of the other tracks were included in the actual film score. A rerecorded version of "The Challenger's Arrival" was released on the album Tangerine Dream Plays Tangerine Dream in 2006, and in 2007, "Ancient Powerplant" was included in the Ocean Waves Collection, available for download from the Tangerine Dream website. Personnel * Edgar Froese– guitars, vocoder voices, keyboards * Christopher Franke– additional keyboards * Johannes Schmoelling– additional keyboards and drumcomputer Additional personnel * Bob Badamy– music supervisor * Michael Mann– executive producer * Jerome Froese– master The vinyl release A persistent story that The Keep was released on 12" vinyl in 1984 has become an urban legend. Several Tangerine Dream fans relate a story whereby they saw the record in the shops but were not able to purchase it due to a lack of funds. Upon returning to the shop, they found that the record has been withdrawn for some nebulous legal reason, and that all copies have been destroyed. No actual copies of such a vinyl release had ever been noted publicly by any collector until 2013. A bootleg LP pressing of the 1984 LP was issued in 2001 in Italy or France under the title The Keep Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, on Sunday Records (SUN-65275). Almost no one realized at the time that the music on it was from the 1984 LP and not the leaked studio tapes that comprised the contents of most of the bootleg CDs nor the official TDI CDs, and so many of the people who own this bootleg LP might never have played it and therefore don't realize its significance to this day. A track from this LP entitled "The Night in Romania" appeared on YouTube on 16 December 2013, said to commemorate the 30th Anniversary of the release of the film. This track was discovered years ago by Stéphane Piter, who has a website devoted to the film and is making a documentary on the film, but he didn't think the track was real until he shared it with Steven Feldman of the website Molasar's Homepage on 29 October 2013. Steven recognized that this version of "The Night in Romania" is not the same as the version on the officially-released TDI CD, mainly because the track ends like the version in the film, not the version on the TDI CD. Notably, a studio version of this tune had never been bootlegged. Additionally, Kit Rae premiered a photo of what may be the front cover of the 1984 LP on his website The Keep Score by Tangerine Dream: Strange Obsessions for the Music from an Obscure 1983 Supernatural Horror Film in November 2013. Radio interviews In 1987, Sender Freies Berlin interviewed Edgar Froese, and three tracks from The Keep were played. # "Gloria"– a segment of "Puer Natus Est Nobis" # "Romanian Road"– later titled "Voices from a Common Land" # "Sailing Mission" Westdeutscher Rundfunk interviewed Froese in 1989 and played three tracks from The Keep: # "Fisherman's Morning"– a version of "Ancient Powerplant" # "Sailing Mission" # "Gloria" Bootlegs Covers * (1995) The Keep by the Fantasy Merchants; First Floor/Tsunami # The Keep – Main Title 4:49 # Glacken's Quest 4:24 # Brothers In Death 8:13 # Fisherman's Morning 3:37 # The Challenger's Arrival 4:54 # Gloria 3:15 Fan releases * (2004) Tangerine Tree Volume 54– The Keep: An Alternative View References }} External links * The Night in Romania (1984 LP version) by Tangerine Dream video slideshow on YouTube * The Keep Extended Broadcast TV Ending contains a passage of music that appears nowhere else * Molasar’s Homepage a Keep website dedicated to obtaining the 1984 and 2001 releases of the LP record * [http://www.kitrae.net/music/The%20Keep%20Soundtrack%20by%20Tangerine%20Dream.html The Keep Score by Tangerine Dream: Strange Obsessions for the Music from an Obscure 1983 Supernatural Horror Film] * [http://www.the-keep.ath.cx/default_en.htm Stéphane Piter's Keep website] dedicated to getting a director’s cut of the film released to DVD or Blu-ray * * * * Category:Tangerine Dream albums Category:Tangerine Dream soundtracks Category:1997 albums